


Taming The Beast

by Bacca



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Graphic, Inks, RPF, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: A fantasy on a theme of a new play of Yaelgraphics, linersDrawn in 2015
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Yaël Farber





	Taming The Beast

  
  


**Укрощение чудовища**  
Фантазия на тему новой пьесы Яэль  
графика, линеры  
Нарисовано в 2015 году

  



End file.
